Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Dead or Alive
Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Dead or Alive (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 デッド オー アライヴ "JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken Deddo oo Araivu") is a fanmade part of the long-running manga series, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. This part follows Jordan Joestar, a man who is framed and arrested for a murder he didn't actually commit, but he manages to escape and is on the run from the cops, on a quest to get revenge on the person who set him up. This part is set in an alternate universe to all canonical 8 parts, but it isn't vastly different from the original universe of parts 1-6. This could be seen as a double to Stardust Crusaders. Plot Wanted, Dead or Alive In a police station in San Diego, California, a man by the name of Jordan Joestar was being interrogated after being arrested for a crime he did not commit. Jordan had supposedly shot a man in an alleyway the previous night, while the wound wasn't lethal, the victim had bled to death minutes later. No matter what the officers asked or did to Jordan, he denied any involvement with the crime, in the end, he was to be taken to a correctional facility further south. Someone wanted to talk to Jordan over the phone, so they got to him via one of the officers' cellphones, once the call was done, the officer took the phone back and got Jordan off the chair. As he was taken through the corridor out of the police station, Jordan stomped on the ground and pushed the guards away from him, they did not stop sliding until they hit the walls, Jordan then made a run for the front exit of the station, where a friend of his, Dylan Zeppeli, was waiting in a light gray SUV, Jordan got into the backseat and they drove off with the police soon going after them. Dylan Zeppeli's Stand, Analog Brother, was summoned and unlocked the handcuffs Jordan was wearing, the two of them got to the highway, speeding into the traffic, a police man saw them and got a call on his radio to recieve back-up, he told the other officers to stay back and that he would go after them himself. The Chase Is On, L.A. Guns As they drove more calmly through the highway, Dylan and Jordan noticed a police cruiser far behind them, but not seeing it as a threat for being so far away, but they were quickly proven wrong when a speeding object, almost like a bullet, flew through the open driver's seat window, nearly hitting Zeppeli in the face. They heard gunshots behind them, it had come fom the police car, the cop driving it seemingly unloaded his gun into the air, but more objects came flying towards Dylan's car, breaking parts of the car, like the windows and side-view mirrors. When the fast objects passed by a third time, Jordan caught one with his own Stand, Slippery When Wet, and examined it, seeing that, rather than bullets, they were mechanical, hornet-like bugs with 4 large, translucent wings. From seeing the being up-close, he came to the conclusion that the cop chasing them was a Stand user, and since a proper fight was impossible in the middle of the highway, they had to figure out another way to defeat their foe, but for the time being, they had to avoid dying to the Stand. Jordan had the idea to completely take away the traction in the cop's car's wheels, making him slide off and crash, but since Slippery When wet wasn't a long-range Stand, they had to get closer to the car somehow in order to put the plan into action. When they decided that slowing down to get the entirety of Dylan's car closer to the officer was too dangerous, Jordan, in the heat of the moment, climbed out of the backseat window and attempted to get just himelf closer to the police car. Making it to the cruiser and almost falling off into the asphalt, Jordan used his Stand to make the tires slip on the road, causing the police man to swerve into a barrier on the side of the road, with Jordan and the officer still on the car. Jordan only got slightly harmed in the crash and was able to crawl away before the car caught on fire, the cop got out of the burning vehicle, his clothes were torn and he was bleeding, but he could still stand up and point his Stand, L.A. Guns, at Jordan. The cop said his name was Francis Nicolas Abate, and that not once did he let some petty criminals escape, his Stand would always catch them first. Francis unloaded L.A. Guns on Jordan, who blocked the bugs with Slippery When Wet's fists, he then proceeded to beat up Francis with a barrage of punches, shouting "ORA ORA ORA" with every hit. With Francis defeated, Jordan got back into Dylan's car and they drove to a nearby town. Angie Baby Arriving at the town, Jordan mentioned being thirsty, so he and Dylan headed into a bar and ordered some drinks. The bartender, who was dressed in a poncho and cowboy hat, tried to start some small talk with Jordan, offering him some of his "special brew", Jordan began skeptical, but accepted it. Once he drank some of the drink the bartender offered him, Jordan quickly got dizzy and felt very odd, the bartender revealed himself to be an assassin who wanted to find Jordan and get some sort of reward for turning him in, but he'd have more fun killong Jordan instead. Dylan quickly got closer and used Analog Brother to dismantle the lighter that the bartender, Johnny Bye Bye, was holding to kill Jordan, he summoned Slippery When Wet as the lighter fluid poured on the ground, ready to beat Johnny into a pulp, but he was still extremely drunk and couldn't focus on his target well enough to land one punch. As Jordan stumbled in place, Dylan watched Johnny with his Stand out and Johnny was simply confused, two people entered the bar, a girl with long hair, a bandana over her face and a somewhat odd outfit alongside a man in dark clothing and some make-up, looking like a gothic magician. They introduced themselves as Angie Baby and Andy Star, claiming they were interested in Jordan's reward as well, so they pulled out their guns and began to shoot, as the other three quickly jumped out of the way of the gunfire. Jordan sneaked around the floor of the bar and grabbed onto Andy, while the armed man was distracted, Slippery When Wet took away the friction from the floorboards and Andy ended up pushing himself towards a fallen table, behind which Dylan was hiding, he came out of hiding to take apart Andy's gun, which worked, but not for long, as Andy revealed his Stand, Mr. Brightside, a torso and bald head attached to his back with thin tubes. Using the table, Andy's Stand manufactured a box around Dylan, which separated into three smaller boxes, opening up to show Dylan was divided in three as well. Jordan attempted to go after Andy and save Dylan, but some sort of rope was around his neck, it felt like a plant, and it was, Angie's Stand, Strawberry Swing, had created a vine from the wooden floorboards, which she used to choke Jordan and hold him back. Johnny couldn't just watch, he still wanted to kill Jordan on his own, or at least get the reward, so he threw the wine bottle he held on to at Andy's head, hitting him and angering him for a second, Andy picked up the bottle, opened it and had a sip of it before throwing it back down, but it was still enough to disorient him and make his Stand's ability fail, putting the boxes back together and letting Zeppeli escape. Johnny pulled out another lighter from under his poncho, which he lit and was going to throw at Andy, not before explaining his own Stand, Elderberry Wine, claiming that the drink inside the bottle was very strong and very flammable, but Angie shot at the bartender's hand, making him drop his lighter, starting a fire on the wooden floor. Andy recovered from his dizziness and used his Stand to turn some napkins into a deck of playing cards, which he threw at Jordan, Dylan and Johnny, cutting up their skin. With her plant lasso and, in turn, Jordan in hand, she and Andy were ready to walk off, but Dylan ran past Andy and punched Angie across the face, making her let go of the vine. As the fire got bigger and the building fell apart, the entrance was blocked off by falling debris, leaving all five people trapped in, with Angie under the wood. Johnny opened up Elderberry Wine and threw the drink at Andy, which he covered with his arms, but it didn't matter, the liquid soaked in through his skin and had its effect on him, he became very drunk and began to stumble, he toppled over and Jordan had his way with him, beating his opponent senseless and right out of a window. With Slippery When Wet, Jordan punched through the debris, allowing Johnny, Dylan and him to make their escape, but Dylan decided to save Angie from the falling and burning building, in case she could tell them anything important. Once Angie woke up, she saw Jordan and Dylan standing over her, chatting with each other, they noticed her get up and, once she was off the ground, they began the questions, they asked her why they were assassins and why they were after Jordan of all people, Angie simply mentioned finding a post from the police that Jordan had escaped and they had a bounty on him, to anyone who could arrest him for them, along with pictures of Jordan's face and Dylan's car. Dylan was able to see some discrepancies with other posts from the police department, leading them to believe the account was hacked and whoever framed Jordan was behind it all. With all this new information, the four of them got into Dylan's SUV and drove away from the just about deserted town. Supercut & Acid King While on the road, Dylan's car started to run out of fuel, so the group stopped at a gas station, alongside a very fancy purple and golden sports car. Out of this car came an african american man with corn rows, a long coat and a cane along with a tall, muscular man with overalls and jeans with suspenders hanging off to the sides. They all went into the station to buy things, Jordan got himself a soda, as did the muscular guy and they just so happened to stand against the same wall of the station to have their drinks. Jordan looked down and saw a badge on the man's side pocket, resembling a police symbol, the man noticed and tried to start small talk, asking about Jordan's name, once he answered, the man said he was Teen Dusthead, and his partner was a bounty hunter named Childish Gambino, the conversation went nowhere else from there. The two returned to their respective cars and they headed out. Jordan mentioned that Teen was a cop and Dylan brings up that the gas tank emptied really fast, almost as if it all leaked right out, the group thought this was the work of an enemy Stand user and were on guard, looking out of the windows all throughout the journey. They safely arrived at a town in Arizona, named Fortuna Foothills, where they made a stop at a restaurant to eat, but the fancy car from before had seemingly followed them and the same two people came out of it, Childish Gambino and Teen Dusthead. They entered the restaurant and took a seat near Jordan and his group. After the two men had their meals, a handful of minutes later, they got up and headed to Jordan's group's table, Dusthead broke the table in two with his bare hands, or, at least it seemed like he did it alone. He pulled out his police badge and pointed a gun at Jordan, claiming he was under arrest, Jordan summoned Slippery When Wet and punched Teen Dusthead, but he blocked it all with his own Stand, it was robotic and muscular, with nuclear waste symbols on its body and a metal barrel chained to its hip. Everyone in the restaurant ran away in fear. Not wanting to get his hands dirty just yet, Dusthead told Childish Gambino that he could take care of these punks before retreating, but Jordan and Johnny went after him while Dylan and Angie fought off Gambino. He took off his long coat and revealed his Stand, Supercut, a mechanical Stand with various tubes and circles on its body, wielding a pair of katanas. It sliced the seat of the restaurant in two, both halves collided with force, causing even more damage. Dylan took apart Gambino's glasses to distract him, but it did not work, he was dead set on killing them. Supercut continued to destroy the restaurant with its swords, cutting objects and making their pieces collide with immense force, while Dylan and Angie had no idea how to fight him off. Meanwhile, Jordan and Johnny caught up to Teen Dusthead and were ready for battle, Jordan had Slippery When Wet ready and Johnny had opened up Elderberry Wine, Teen was not threatened in the slightest, Johnny threw Elderberry Wine, but Dusthead caught the bottle and threw it on the ground, without his Stand in hand, Johnny had to think of a new plan, but Jordan ran in, to catch Elderberry Wine and hopefully do some damage to Dusthead or his Stand, but before Jordan made it, his leg was cut by something, which revealed itself to be Dusthead's Stand, named Acid King, using Elderberry Wine's drink as a weapon, as it could control liquids that had any level of toxicity. With that power, Dusthead and Acid King could use Johnny's own Stand against him and Jordan, making him a large threat, and since it was Elderberry Wine's liquid that cut Jordan, some of it was in his bloodstream, making him disoriented. Dusthead claimed he knew about Johnny's ability, so all he had to do was use Elderberry Wine on Jordan constantly and kill the lesser of the two menaces. Back at the restaurant, there was almost no building left, no room for Dylan and Angie to hide, they had to face Gambino head on, Angie jumped out of hiding and tried to turn a piece of cotton from a destroyed seat into a full tree, which, with luck, would hit Gambino and knock him out, but she wasn't able to do it, so she tried to grow out a plank of wood from the floor or from a table, and while she could make a vine and pull a table at him, he easily dodged, so she had to move on to another plan, facing him with her own Stand, Strawberry Swing, but in the fight, her Stand's wrist got cut off by Supercut, making her hand collapse into her arm, causing her immense pain. Police and ambulances had arrived at the restaurant in hopes of stoppping the battle, but officers that entered had their heads chopped off by Gambino's Stand, then, still in hiding, Dylan found out how he could defeat Gambino by looking at his leg, which had been uncovered from his pants. Back in the alley where Johnny, Jordan and Dusthead were fighting, Dusthead was menacingly advancing towards Johnny Bye Bye, with a canister of gasoline that he found nearby, ready to drown Johnny or set him ablaze. As if through telepathy, given their large distance, Jordan and Dylan both get up and taunt their enemies, claiming they knew what their weaknesses were. Dylan mentioned Gambino's prosthetic leg, which he noticed from his raised up pants and his Stand's own left leg being slightly different, so, with Analog Brother, Dylan took apart the plastic leg, causing Gambino to lose his balance, which Zeppeli used as a chance to beat him into the ground with a barrage of punches. Meanwhile, Jordan said that Dusthead claimed he knew all about Elderberry Wine, but did not know that the liquid didn't run out, so he threw the contents of the glass bottle all at Dusthead and Johnny set their foe on fire, killing him within minutes. Escape from Arizona The group reunited at the wrecked restaurant and decided that, if the cops knew what Dylan's SUV looked like, they had to ditch it. They drove to a horse rental attraction around the outskirts of town and wanted to buy four horses to run away from Fortuna Foothills, the man running the attraction explained that they couldn't just pay and keep the animals, but Johnny claimed that Jordan was a merciless killer and the man shouldn't mess with them, so they all played along, the man got scared and Dylan gave his car in exchange for the horses they needed. They all gave their horses names along the way and became good friends with the animals. The group made the necessary stops on their long way to Tucson and, in turn, their way out of the state of Arizona, after about two days on the road with their horses, they reached Tucson, and it seemed to be raining, something very rare for that region, but the rain was strong and did not stop, which was even stranger. The group got off of the horses and noticed something other than water coming down, they seemed like sharp pieces of ice, they rushed indoors and watched as the horses got stabbed several times and died. As the shards stopped falling and the rain became normal again, Jordan walked out and was met by a man with an umbrella being carried by the strong wind. Buckethead TBA Pain for Pleasure TBA Faith No More TBA Characters Major Battles * Jordan Joestar vs. Francis Nicolas Abate ''(The Chase Is On, L.A. Guns - Parts 1 and 2) * ''Dylan Zeppeli, Jordan Joestar & Johnny Bye Bye ''vs. Angie Baby & Andy Star (Angie Baby - Parts 1 and 2) * ''Dylan Zeppeli & Angie Baby vs. Childish Gambino ''(Supercut & Acid King - Parts 1 and 2) * ''Jordan Joestar & Johnny Bye Bye ''vs. ''Teen Dusthead ''(Supercut & Acid King - Parts 1 and 2) * ''Jordan Joestar ''vs. ''Nottingham Lace ''(Buckethead) * ''Jordan Joestar & Angie Baby ''vs. ''London Leatherman ''(Pain For Pleasure - Parts 1 and 2) * ''Angie Baby ''vs. ''Entire Town Population ''(Faith No More - Parts 1 and 2) * ''Jordan Joestar vs. Mr. Jack ''(Prison Song/Three of Them? - Part 1) * ''Dylan Zeppeli & Johnny Bye Bye ''vs. ''Kill Rock N' Roll. ''(Three of Them? - Part 1) * ''Jordan Joestar & Dylan Zeppeli ''vs. ''Heishi Kishibe & Suite P. ''(Three of Them? - Parts 2 and 3) * ''Jordan Joestar & Dylan Zeppeli ''vs. ''Lagerfeld ''(Follow the Grand Funk Railroad - Part 1) * ''Dylan Zeppeli ''vs. ''Lagerfeld (Follow the Grand Funk Railroad - Part 2/Dear Maker) * Jordan Joestar & Johnny Bye Bye ''vs. ''Oskar von Fürstenberg ''(Dear Maker/Bass Communion - Parts 1 and 2) * ''Angie Baby & Jordan Joestar ''vs. ''Rina Harrera (The Living Mansion - Parts 1 and 2) * ''Jordan Joestar, Angie Baby & Johnny Bye Bye ''vs. ''Giorgio Brando ''(The Shaman's Harvest - Parts 1 and 2) * ''Jordan Joestar ''vs. ''Giorgio Brando ''(The Shaman's Harvest - Part 3/Keepers of Justice, The Journey is Over) Trivia * This part's title comes from the Bon Jovi song "Wanted Dead or Alive", from the album "Slippery When Wet", Jordan's Stand's namesake. ** Among other references in titles are: *** "Pain for Pleasure", named after a Sum 41 song. *** "Three of Them?", which could be a reference to the Stone Ocean arc "There's Six of Them!" *** And "Dear Maker", which is a reference to the Led Zeppelin song, "D'yer Mak'er" * Dead or Alive takes some inspiration from western movies, at least early on. * Later into the part, characters are named after fashion designers, such as Carolina Harrera and Karl Lagerfeld. Category:Stories Category:Story